icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ISpy a Mean Teacher
iSpy a Mean Teacher is the eighth episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot After watching Ms. Briggs shouting at students in the hallway, culminating in her throwing down and stomping on an orange offered to her by one well-meaning classmate, Carly is inspired to do an iCarly feature on "What Mean Teachers Do When They Aren't At School." Freddie buys a spy camera shaped like a huge piece of pie, with an obvious lens on the side, much to Carly and Sam's amusement. Carly and Freddie go to Ms. Briggs´ house with the pie-cam to shoot a video of what she is doing in her free time. When a bee appears, and apparently is interested in the fake pie, Freddie panics because he is allergic to bees and runs inside. Carly follows him, and they have to hide in a closet that turns out to be a shrine dedicated to Randy Jackson. They call Sam for help, and she tries to get them out, but they are caught by Ms. Briggs. She offers to let them off the hook if she may appear on iCarly and play her bagpipes. Carly, Sam, and Freddie reluctantly agree. When Ms. Briggs appears on iCarly, the show starts losing viewers. Even worse is that it was their biggest audience yet by far (over 500,000 viewers), but Freddie manages to save it by playing funny videos on the green screen behind her back. The next day at school, students applaud Ms. Briggs and she thinks she's gettting credit for her "true musical artistry." She notices Freddie has a nice cologne on him, which turns out to be some Randy Jackson cologne he stole from the closet. Notes *In this episode iCarly attracts more than 500,000 viewers prior to Briggs' performance. This means this episode has to take place after the 18th episode of the season, "iPromote Techfoots", which has iCarly scores more than 300,000 viewers, which is said to be a record. Although it is possible that the viewers in this episode never reached 500,000 again when they were getting their audience back. *As noted in this episode, American Idol exists in the iCarly universe even though in iRocked The Vote, American Idol is parodied as America Sings. *This is the last time Ms. Briggs appears on - screen (but she is still mentioned a few times through out the episodes) until iHave My Principals in season 3. *Freddie is said to be extremely allergic to bees in this episodes. *A few products in Ms. Briggs's shrine to Randy Jackson include; a talking cut-out, Randy Jackson cologne, and Randy-Yo's cereal. Quotes Freddie: Must you always attack me with words? Sam: You want me to use rocks? Freddie: Now, I'm going to show you the latest piece of technological equipment that's going to blow you guys away. Carly: What is it? Sam: You buy yourself a robot girlfriend? Freddie: I don't need a robot girlfriend. Because in 20 years, I guarantee you, I will be Carly's second husband. Carly: What happened to my first husband? Freddie: Nothing you can prove. Sam: Just tell me whats in the box before I get bored Freddie: '''There is nothing boring about being able to tape Ms. Briggs with no chance of here finding out. '''Carly: What did you get? Freddie: It's a teeny video camera disguised as a piece of pie! out a giant plastic piece of pie with a very conspicuous camera lens on it. Carly and Sam laugh Sam: Yeah, who couldn't that fool? Freddie: It looks real. Carly: Yeah. Like a real piece of plastic pie with a camera lens on the side! Sam: Look, it comes with a giant fork! up the fork Freddie: Give me that! fork back This a quality piece of spy equipment! Sam: My Aunt Maggie's boobs look more real than that. And they're ridiculous. persuades his date Connie to juggle, who starts to do so just as Freddie catches his attention with the fake pie Freddie: Don't mind me, I'm just a guy having some pie! Spencer: Hey, is that one of those pie-spy video cameras? Freddie: No it is not. Connie: Oh yeah, they were talking about those on the Food Channel... Or was it the Spy Channel? Spencer: You know, I think it was the Spy Channel. Freddie: I don't know what you guys are talking about! This is just a normal piece of pie that doesn't record anything! Spencer: But there's a big lens on the side. Freddie: frustrated Oh, just forget it! back upstairs and Freddie are spying on Ms. Briggs with the fake pie in tow at her house and decide that she is boring, so they decide to leave, but just as they turn to walk away, a bee flies around them Freddie: his arms to shoo the bee away Hey, go away! Get out of here! Carly: It's just a bee. Freddie: You don't understand; I am extremely allergic to bees! Get out of here, you stupid bee! I think he wants my pie! Carly: That is a stupid bee. hands Carly the fake pie, runs, falls over, gets up and runs for the entrance to Ms. Briggs' house to flee from the bee Carly: Where are you going? Freddie: I can't get stung! goes inside Carly: Are you insane?! Get out of Ms. Briggs' apartment! You can't just... bee continues to fly all around her as she waves her arms to get the bee to fly away Get away! It's a fake pie! Can't you see the big lens on the side?! drops the pie and runs inside IT'S A FAKE PIE! View Gallery for this episode here 108 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:DVDs Category:Trivia Category:Photos Category:Images